Embodiments of the present invention may generally relate to co-browsing sessions. More particularly, embodiments may relate to the use of macros in co-browsing sessions.
A common issue that users may have when visiting web sites is an inability to locate desired content via typical navigation methods (e.g., links). Such a condition could occur for large and/or complex web sites as well as for sites experiencing outages. While users may leverage web site search engines in certain circumstances to address this concern, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, conventional search engines may rely on the content of the site being indexed. Certain pages and/or resources on a page, however, might not be fully indexed by search engine providers. Moreover, there may be processing overhead and/or costs associated with indexing web content. There may even be certain visitor navigation patterns that are not able to be represented by traditional search engine indexing solutions.
Accordingly, users may call a help desk associated with the web site in order to have a customer service representative (CSR) detail the exact steps involved in reaching a specific page. Such an approach can be time consuming from the perspective of both the user and the CSR. Indeed, the time spent in repeatedly assisting large numbers of customers with locating the same page or resource can be particularly challenging to CSR's, who may be under a considerable amount of pressure to reach certain customer assistance volumes/quotas.